She Stared
by poetikchik14
Summary: My version of Poe's "Tell-Tale Heart". Haha, my first fan fic. They're not exactly alike, but, hey, it's where I got the idea.


Yes. I wanted to kill her. Is that so wrong? Is it worse that I did kill her? I suppose that that would seem a bit strange to someone such as yourself, but she annoyed me. Annoyed me like no one could imagine.  
You see, I had to deal with her staring at me everyday at lunch. Everyday! I didn't know her name, and I doubt if she knew mine. Yet still, everyday after my fourth period, that stupid girl would somehow find me and continue concentrating on me. I admit, she scared me, that's partially why I killed her. Partially.  
One day she even went to all the effort of speaking to me. In fact, she seemed like a very nice girl. A very nice girl indeed, but I hated when she stared at me.  
I began watching her, hoping she'd turn the corner at any given moment. I had to kill her. Just had to. Except she had to be alone at the time, which would be a rare moment. She had a lot of friends, I'll give her that, but who needs friends? They come and go, much like life itself. Friends are meaningless.  
I waited at the stairway, listening for the soft pitter-patter of her feet. Her feet were rather small. Yet another thing that annoyed me. Abnormally small feet! She had to die.  
When she'd finally descended the stairs, I made an attempt to approach her. She smiled and waved. Her hands were small as well. I glared at them while inviting her out to talk to me. Yes, talk. Talk with my lovely dagger, if you know what I mean.  
She agreed to it. Finally. I'd have my chance.  
We walked for a while, talking hopelessly about the nothings she dealt with during the day. I didn't care in the least, but she was alone. I ran my fingers over the blade in my pocket. I could hear it calling for her blood. It's true; I did have one friend. My dagger was my most trusted friend.  
We were outside. The sun glistened gleefully, obviously trying to send my foe a warning. "SHUT UP!" I yelled at it. "SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!!" Stupid do-gooders.  
She seemed confused, but I knew she knew what was going on. She stared at me again which was my breaking point. I grabbed my "friend" from my pocket.  
She yelped stupidly, as if she didn't know what was happening. Oh, yes, she knew. Stupid girl. My "friend" argued with her, until she lost the argument. Stupid bloody girl.  
Dead! Finally dead! After all my waiting, she was dead! It made me laugh to look at her limp body. Her stupid small feet didn't look quite as small, nor did her hands. But her eyes! They still stared at me! Even lifeless she couldn't help but stare!  
Another problem arose quickly. What was I to do with this stupid girl's body?! Stupid, stupid girl! I hated her when she was alive, and I hated her more when she was dead!  
I dragged her wretched body down my street. She was surprisingly light. The sun started fading into the black sky; I suppose to mourn the death of the stupid girl. Good. I didn't like the sun anyway.  
I continued yanking her into my house, blood spilling onto my skin. At least it was on my hands and not all over the street.  
Walking into my room, I searched for somewhere to put this stupid girl. My room was cluttered, so it should've been easy to hide her. I decided the only place large enough to conceal her was under my head, so that's where I stuffed her. I would sleep well tonight.  
In the pitch black, as I tell you this, I lay in my bed, trying to rest and maybe even sleep. I began bargaining with myself a while ago. Of course I had to kill her. She deserved it.  
"Yes she did," agreed my dagger.  
"No, I didn't."  
What? What was that? The stupid dead girl? Talking?! To me?! No, no. That's not possible. Dead people can't speak.  
"Oh, yes we can,"  
I looked up to see that girl, just staring at me. Staring.  
I screamed for my dagger, hoping he would hear me, but she had him. She lunged at me. I wrestled with her, keeping my eyes from hers. I knew she was staring. I just knew it.  
I looked at my dagger. Her blood was still on it! I couldn't allow her to kill me with her blood still on the dagger! No! Absolutely not!  
I wiped the blood away. But, wait! Why was this blood still moist and shimmering?! Her blood would've dried! This blood was obviously my own!  
The struggle had disappeared, along with the girl. I reached under my bed. She was there. The dagger was in my hand. Stupid girl! She had set me up! Stupid, stupid girl! She was trying to kill me and say it was suicide! Well, no, I would not have it! Stupid, stupid girl!  
I could feel her eyes still staring at me, from somewhere. She had to be found. Otherwise, she would kill me. I reached under my bed. Still there.  
Thump, thump, thump.  
She was coming.  
Thump, thump, thump.  
SHE WAS COMING!! HOW COULD SHE?! SHE WAS DEAD!! DEAD!!  
Thump, thump, thump.  
I reached under my bed, again, and she was still there!! DEAD!!  
Thump, thump, thump.  
STUPID GIRL!! STUPID, STUPID GIRL!! I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO HAUNT ME!! NOOOO, NO I WON'T!!  
I reached for my dagger, which was blood covered and lying on the floor.  
Thump, thump, thump.  
THIS FIGHT IS OVER, YOU STUPID GIRL!! HAHAHAHAHAHA! I WON, I WON, I WON!!  
Thump, thump, thump.  
STAB, STAB, STAB. 


End file.
